


And the worms ate into his brain!

by RainbowGirl410



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben doesn't get the best grades, Highschool AU, M/M, and Armie gets the best grades, and Ben is salty about it, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGirl410/pseuds/RainbowGirl410
Summary: Ben likes to tell stories, and Armitage listens, even though he doesn't care for them half the time.





	And the worms ate into his brain!

Ben had always been quite the storyteller, the first time they had met he had told Armitage about some crazy story of his dad flying in a bad storm or something equally hard and impressive, Armitage had never dared to ask whether that one was actually true.  
  
Ben’s stories got stranger by the day though. Right now Ben was sitting on Armitage’s bed and was in the middle of telling a story about some human eating worms or, something. Armitage wasn’t exactly paying attention, he was trying to study. Ben’s rambles made for a good background noise though.  
  
“And the worms ate into his brain!” Ben said enthusiastically.  
  
“Ah, is that so?” Armitage replied half-heartedly.  
  
“You weren’t even listening, were you?” Ben huffed. When Armitage had turned around he saw Ben had crossed his arms and was pouting like a 5-year-old.  
  
“Not really, no,” Armitage said, his eyes trying to apologise. He tried to listen, he really did, but sometimes it was impossible. “I’m trying to study, Ben. I have a test tomorrow, that  _you_ also have.”  
  
“Whatever… why do you study so much for tests anyway? You always ace them.”  
  
“Yeah, I ace them because I always study for them. Maybe you’d get better grades if you studied too…” Armie said glancing at Ben, knowing very well the stink eye he’d be getting for his comment. Ben didn’t necessarily get bad grades but he could be doing so much better than he was.  
  
“Whatever, at least I’m not failing… everything over failing is just extra work.”  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you that that’s a really bad way to look at things?”  
  
“Mmmmmm like a million and a half more times.”  
  
“Oh good God…”  
  
Armitage turned back to his desk and a silence fell between them, a fairly comfortable one. Armitage kind of hoped Ben would resume his story even if he knew he wasn’t really going to listen to it, but Ben kept silent.  
There was one thing that had been on Armitage’s mind recently, it popped up out of curiosity more than necessity. Ben was always telling stories, but were they stories he had read somewhere or stories he himself had come up with? Armitage really hoped it was the latter, cause otherwise his suggestion wouldn’t make any sense.  
  
“Ben?”  
  
“What.” Armitage could feel Ben roll his eyes.  
  
“I’ve been wondering, why you don’t take that creative writing class they offer?” he turned around, wanting to see Ben’s reaction.  
  
“Cuz it isn‘t actually creative writing, it stifles your creativity if anything,” Ben replied dismissively.  
  
“Really? Why‘s that?”  
  
“Okay so, creative would imply that you can write about whatever you want in whatever style you choose, but just as with art class when you‘re young they make you make stuff by certain rules and if you don‘t do it exactly as they want you to it‘ll affect your grade, so they want you to be   
creative but within certain boundaries and I really don‘t care for that shit,”  Ben explained   
  
“Oh, well, that‘s stupid.”  
  
“Yeah, it really is. Why you asking me about that though?”  
  
“I don‘t know, you like telling stories and writing them instead of just, telling me them could reach more people.”  
  
“Who says I don‘t write them down? Just cuz you don‘t see me do it doesn‘t mean I don‘t do it.”  
  
“So you do write them down?”  
  
“Yea, most of the time anyway. It‘s just, saying them out loud when I can‘t write them down immediately helps me remember them for later when I can.”  
  
“And do you just tell them to me to not look like a crazy person?”  
  
“Yea pretty much,” Bens said with a smirk playing at his lips.  
  
“Wow, okay, rude.”  
  
“Oh shut up, now come over here and explain what we‘re taking a test on tomorrow.” Ben spread his legs and patted the space between them.  
  
“Fine, but you’re buying me a donut for my services.”   
  
“Okay, but only if I get over 80% on the test.”  
  
“How the hell is that supposed to be on me?” he said as he sat down between Ben‘s legs.  
  
“Well, you‘re teaching me aren‘t you?” Ben snaked his arms around Armitage‘s waste and laid his chin on the redhead‘s shoulder, very likely tickling his neck with his own hair.  
  
“Yea, but it‘s up to you whether you actually listen or try to initiate a make-out session.”  
  
“Hmpf, you got me there,” it seemed Ben didn‘t much care for that comment as he licked up the side of Armitage‘s neck.  
  
“Jesus Christ you are the fucking worst,” Armitage said as he lightly, but still painfully, elbowed Ben in the side.  
   
“Ow! Okay, okay I‘ll listen! Jeez! Just start reading alright.”  
  
“Okay, good. So the test is on the planets in our solar system, in order from the sun they are Mercury, Venus, the earth, Mars…”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I know tumblr is down in the dumps right now but if you wanna chat my username there is selma318697!


End file.
